implausablealternatehistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
The funnier side of Althist world: episode 2.5!
'The timeline' '1870' *In 1870, Mexico sold the states of Sonora, Chihuahua, and all of the Yucatan, and both of the Baja California's, which were renamed North Baja and South Baja to the CSA. *Acre is devided equaly between Peru and Bolivia. *Uraguay and Paraguay gain territory using white phosphorus grinades given to them by Darth Bullshit. *Afghanistan and the central Asian khanates exspand after Ram Pandit causes 20 years of above average rainfall in the Transoxana region, leading to a farming boom. *Axium opens trade with Egypt. *Russia and Japan firther predate China. *The UK defeats and colonises most of *Venice becomes free once more. *The USA conqures Hawaii. *Russian rule exspands in Amazonia. '1871' * Separatist guerrilla tactics are implemented into defeating the Belgian Army. Flemish nationalists rebel and side with Germany (Prussia). Flemish nationalist Jeroen Lapierre leads the rebels to take all of Flanders out of Belgium. He declares himself King Jeroen I of Flanders. * The UK staves of a Honduran invasion of the Mosquito coast and invade bordering parts of Nicaragua as a preemptive strike on them as well. * British Gyanah's borders are fixed. * French Aperea is sold to Portugal. * Gujarat becomes an Anglo-French-Persian protectorate. * Spain reaffurm's it's claimed to the Caroline islands. * Spain, Japan, the UK, Italy, France, China, the USA and others coloniese many islands in the Pacific Ocean, Indian Ocean and Red Sea. '1872' *China prepares its military and economy. Recovery continues. The army remains on high alert on the Russian borders. Korea declairs indipendence from China with Russian and Japanese help. *King Jeroen I sends for an alliance with Germany, which Germany agrees to. April 29th is declared National Independence Day. Flemish is made the national language and is strictly enforced in schools. Nationalist propaganda is put up all around Flanders. Antwerpen is declared the capital of Flanders. A palace is commissioned to be built for the king next year. *Spain develops farming, roads and ship biulding in the southern provinces. *Persia, Bauchistan, Oman, Bokhura, Egypt, Libya, Tunisia, Morocco, Turkey (Ottoman Empier), and the Shwaili Tribal Alliance all singe a treaty on premoting Islam in South Asia and East Africa. *The UK staves of a Honduran invasion of the Mosquito coast and invade bording partsof Nicaragua as a premtive strike on them as well. *Prussia annexes, absobs, conqures and over-runns it's niehbours, who are forced in to unity with it. Only Bremen and Bremenhaven servive as a Anglo-Dutch protectorate. *British Gyanah's borders are fixed with Brazil and Venezuela. *French Aperea is sold to Portugal. *Gujarat becomes an Anglo-French-Persian protectorate. *Parts of Baffin Island are bought by Denmark and France in exstange for co-operation agains Prussia. 1872.6 *The scramble for Africa begins as French and Portages forces drive further inland. *The unconquered and warlike Lumiad tribes of Midinaou form the Lumiad Kingdom. *Scandinavia starts digging canals and laying railways in Stockholm and Malmo. '1873' *King Jeroen's artistically designed royal palace is built. Some coastal forts are built, canals are extended, roads are upgraded and farming is improved dramatically. Flanders starts friendly relations with Austria and Switzerland. '1874' *Flanders starts friendly relations with the Netherlands and Luxembourg. Industrialization and military build up continues. *Nepal, the Lumiad Kingdom and Bhutan become British protectorates. '1875' *Flanders starts friendly relations with the Russians, France and Portugal. Industrialization and military build up continues. *Southern Comanchera declairs UDI over locals non-pyment of taxes and goverment accounting error that lead to tax arrears. '1876' *Maryland has a heavy wheat and potato harvest. *Comanchera finaly joins the USA peacefuly and the tax arrears are written off. *Texan nationalists riot and burn down ethnic Mexican homes and accuse them of being inleague with Comanchera and the Federals. *E.T.'s older brother causes the first of many tacticaly placed 'Hyper-earthquakes' and leaves Earth for a long time indeed (thank god for that!)! His dumber and dafter brothers cause a record tobbaco harvist in Verginia and soon follow the older brother in to space! : Venezuela is hit by a once in a lifetime 7.6 magnitude earthquake in the Amazonas region. A tsunami alerts is given and a 12cm wave hits Panamá, Cuba, The Cayman Islands, Colombia, Haiti, The Dominican Republic, Netherlands Antilles and Barbados. The next day earthquake of 6.4 magnitude earthquake hits Caracas, which is badly damaged, causing widespread panic. A 5.6 magnitude aftershock hits Amazonas region two days later. All in all ten are dead and hundreds are wounded and homeless. *Nassau city state has a irrigation and water collection system is set up in the parts of the rural lands we still hold on to. Farms sead are sown to run more efficantly. A few minor stone quarry and clay pits open across the ream. An Nassau to Frankfurt-au-Mien road is opened and will take a year to build. It begins a program for expanding the national industry and also the armed forces gain stuff military buildup begins. Education will also receive important funds. Relations are opened with the Paple Sates, the Holy Roman Empier, Bavaria, Luxembourg, France, Savoy, Wuttenburg, Baden-Baden and the CSA. Porn is banned and any Islamics (i assume very fue in OTL) are destroyed by fiering squad. A watch, furniture, candle, coach, boiler, rifle, and bible factories opens in Nassau city on Ascension day. Boiler and watches are all exported to Paple Sates, Bavaria, France, Savoy, Luxembourg, the Holy Roman Empier, Wuttenbrug, Baden-Baden and the CSA. A trade deal is offered to France, Baden-Baden, the Holy Roman Empier, CSA and Luxembourg. *Paraguay has a irrigation and water collection system is set up in the part of the Chiego pampas we did not lose to Bolivia. Farms sead are sown to run more efficantly. Several stone quarry and banana plantations open across the ream. An Asuncion to Montevideo road is opened and will take a year to build. It begins a program for expanding the national industry and also the armed forces gain stuff military buildup begins. Education will also receive important funds. Relations are opened with Chile, Brazil, Uraguy, Panama, France and the USA. Porn is banned. A watch, furniture, candle, ear-trumpet, crutch, wheelchair, rifle, and crochet factories opens in Asuncion. Crochet work and watches are all exported to Chile, Brazil, France, Spain, Panama and the USA. Spian, the USA, Argentina, German, Brazil, Urguay and Chillie are offered an alliance and trade deal, if they agree to cut off with relations with our foe Bolivia. Category:Humor Category:Timelines Category:The World Category:The funnier side of Althist world: